A different killer
by Vizzy1997
Summary: Reid meets an interesting woman, a woman who will change him in ways he never could have imagined. He can't stop thinking about her. Who is she, and what does she want...? [Edited]
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I'll post this fanfic here now though I wrote it over a year ago n published it on Instagram. Updates will be frequent, hope you'll enjoy the story! ^~^ plz review_

_Beta-reader is zurilulu_

* * *

><p><strong>UnSub's POV<strong>

"I watch him leave his house, and follow him as quietly as I can. He's Dr. Spencer Reid, supervisory special agent at the behavioural analysis unit of the FBI.

Me? I'm a woman addicted to the intoxicating power of control, and that's what I'm here for; control of Spencer Reid, and ultimately the BAU.

Everything's planned. The murders, how I'm going to make contact with the team, specifically Spencer, who is the sexiest man on earth in my humble opinion.

I know almost everything about them. Where they live, where they eat, who they sleep with, what they watch, their basic schedules, and I happen to know that starting today, they have two days off.

They just closed a case that they've been working on for a fortnight, in order to catch a prolific serial killer. They hunted him down like an animal.

Soon they'll be hunting for me too. But if things go as planned like they always do, then they won't have a clue...Not until I've reached my endgame

Reid and I are now half a mile from his house, and it's time for me to introduce myself.

I circle the block and bump into him, accidentally on purpose. "Sorry." I say coyly, twirling my hair. He brushes himself off quickly and looks at me. I can tell that he's attracted to me, because he's acting more nervous than usual.

"It's okay." he mutters timidly, he's twirling his thumbs and avoiding my gaze. I know he's shy, but there's no reason for him to be like this with me. I mean, it's not like I'm dangerous or anything...

"I'm Anne." I inform him, stretching out my hand. He shakes it tentatively, and nods. "I'm Spencer." He replies in a hushed voice. I smile. How sweet, he has no idea that I already know that. "I've seen you around here from time to time, and I have to say that you're ever so handsome, Spencer." I add sweetly, looking him up and down flirtatiously.

"T-thank you." he stutters, looking slightly bewildered. He looks lost for words; that's cute.

After allowing him to look at me long enough for his eidetic memory to never forget me, I decide to leave. "You're welcome. Maybe I'll see you around again." I say casually, and then continue to walk up the street. I walk a little faster than I probably should have, but he's too starstruck to notice.

Step one, complete...It feels good, really good. All in all, I think our chance encounter went pretty well, I definitely made an impression on the geeky man.

When I've walked the twelve minutes back to Spencer's house, I turn the corner and get into my car which is parked nearby. I put the keys into the ignition, turn, and wait for the engine to roar to life. I casually pull out of the parking lot, and begin my journey home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reid's POV**

When I get home from my walk, I feel a little bit...weird. It's because of that woman I met. She seemed slightly..._off_, but I'm not sure how, or why. I know I've never met her before, but something about her is strangely familiar.

* * *

><p><strong>UnSub's POV<strong>

I get home and change my clothes. Before I leave my house, I look into the mirror and tell myself what I did, so I'll never forget; I need to remember.

Since I was a child I've had problems remembering things, but gazing into my own eyes, and reminding myself helps.

I lock the door behind me, and walk to my car. I drive around the city taking in the sights, waiting to see another of my target's.

_There's one!_ It's Aaron Hotchner. He's standing on the sidewalk talking on the phone. I park up, get out of my car, and walk towards him. Time for part two.

This is going perfectly, just as I had planned. I stand behind him on pavement, staying at a distance far enough to remain casual and inconspicuous, but close enough to hear what he's talking about. I look around to make sure no one is watching us, and when I see that the coast's clear, I thump him with all my might on his back.

"Watch out!" I yell, then turn around and run away. I look back and see him trying to figure out what's going on, he looks confused, and then he spots me.

I've already run a distance away from him, when he starts to chase after me. I laugh, because I know it'll be no problem running away from him. I keep running, occasionally checking my back.

When Hotch is no longer in my view, I stop and take a deep breath. That chase was invigorating! After I've caught my breath, I scan my surroundings, trying to figure out where I am...I wonder if it's a coincidence that I'm less than a block away from Reid's house. I smirk, knowing what I'm going to do next.

* * *

><p><strong>Reid's POV<strong>

I hear somebody lightly tapping on the door, and immediately go to answer it. It's the woman; Anne.

"W-what are you doing here?" I ask caught off guard, but my voice was so quiet I'm not sure she heard me.

"I didn't know you lived here!" She says surprised, and simpers at me. But I have a feeling that she did know I lived here, but nevertheless, I'm curious as to _why _she's here.

"Why are you, h-here?" I ask again, louder and more assertive this time, but I still stuttered slightly.

"I just came to ask whoever lived here for some water. I've been walking around the city all day and I'm parched." She answers sweetly, and smiles at me again. Her smile is attractive, but in an ominous way...and she's pretty. Her long black hair and slate grey eyes are strangely appealing to me.

I nod, and without saying anything, I go to my kitchen and fill a glass with water, then make my way back to the door and give it to her. "Thank you so much." she says over enthusiastically, and smiles yet again.

She finishes off the water, and gives the glass back to me. My fingers momentarily touch hers when I take it, and she gazes at me intensely. She looks interested.

"You wanna come in?" I ask, hit by a wave of courage. But as quickly as it came, it went, and I wish I could take the offer back. I hope she doesn't say yes. What would we even talk about...

"Yeah, I'd love to!"

_I guess that settles that then..._


	3. Chapter 3

**UnSub's POV**

This wasn't part of my plan. But I couldn't resist. What was I supposed to do when he invited me in, say no? Of course not. It's not like it'll will change anything. My plan is solid.

Spencer shows me the way to his living room, and waits for me to sit down on the couch before sitting down next to me. I look around the room, trying to decide what to talk about. After a moments deliberation, I make up my mind.

"So...What do you do for a living?" I ask innocently. I already know the answer, but I'm curious to hear what he has to say.

"I-I work at the FBI." he answers sheepishly. I fake surprise, and flash him a smile.

"That's interesting. I was a journalist until several weeks ago. I hated the job anyway, so I'm trying to find a better one." I tell him casually. He looks at me thoughtfully, but he stays silent. I'm starting to wonder why he asked me to come in. I mean, it's really weird actually; that's not how shy people usually acts.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" I blurt out before thinking, but I don't give him time to answer. "I've just realised the time. I have to go" I tell him.

"Oh...Okay, bye." he replies, and I can sense his disappointment.

He hops up from the couch and shows me to the door. He opens it for me, and smiles softly. His smile is nice. I nod and turn around. When I hear the door close behind me, I run all the way back to my car, and practically jump into it. I hope Spencer didn't notice I couldn't see his clock from where I was sitting, if there was even a clock.

I don't know why I said what I said, but I know whatever _that_ was that happened in there, wasn't part of the plan. I take a deep breath and focus. From now on I'm going to stick to the plan 100%. I start the engine, and drive the scenic route back to my house, clearing my mind of any worries.

* * *

><p><strong>Hotch's POV<strong>

I'm sitting in a café with Jack, he's colouring, and he looks like he's having a good time. I on the other hand, am still thinking about the girl that hit me earlier. Not because she hurt me, but because that's not something normal people should do. Seeing so much evil in my field of work, I'd think little things like that wouldn't bother me. But the little things actually bother me equally, because with so much wrong and bad in the world, people need to try and do right and be good...There's nothing right or good about strangers, hitting strangers who are minding there own business, for no apparent reason. Or for any reason really.

I'd never seen the girl before, and I didn't get much time to take details. I remember she had black hair and was wearing light denim wash jeans. I keep picturing her in my mind; so hopefully, I'll recognise her if I ever see her again.

My train of thought is interrupted by a waitress placing plates down on the table. I forget the girl for moment, and think about what to talk about with my handsome boy. He picks at his muffin, whilst I sip my coffee, and we chat about school, friends, and football...It's refreshing hearing the world from a child's point of view. So innocent.

* * *

><p><strong>Reid's POV<strong>

I feel silly for how I behaved earlier. What was I thinking letting a stranger into my home, a stranger who more likely than not stalked me at some point or another, because she knows where I live. I wasn't thinking, that was it...I wasn't thinking. I'm always thinking though. Why can't I think around her.

Having her in my home felt dirty and wrong, but it also felt kind of right; almost like she belonged here, but she shouldn't or couldn't be here. It was weird, and even I can't explain why. After she left I got a terrible headache, and decided to read a book. Afterwards I tried to get some sleep, but I couldn't get her off my mind.

It's still early in the evening, and now I want to know more about her; I need to know more about her. But I want to do it without actually being around her. Maybe I should ask Garcia to do some digging...Hmm, I think I'll definitely do that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Garcia's POV**

I'm sitting on my couch watching cake wars, when my cellphone rings. I check the time, and the caller ID, then pick up the phone.

"Hi there, boy genius. I'm guessing this isn't a business call?" I say, wondering why Reid would call me, of all people.

"Hey Garcia...Could, could you do me a favour?" Reid asks hesitantly.

"It depends my friend, what would that favour be?" I reply. My attention has been caught. What could I possibly do for the genius, that he couldn't do himself? I'm curious.

"I met a girl today-" He begins, but I cut him off.

"Ooh, a girl! Has Reid acquired a new lady friend?" I ask playfully.

I hear Reid clear his throat, and then he continues to speak. "Her name is Anne...I think she's around my age give or take four or five years. Erm, she worked as a journalist. Her hairs black, shoulder length, and her eyes are grey...That's all I know really. I need you to find everything you can about her." He says, and he sounds serious. How does he expect me to do that.

I put that info through my system, but that's a long shot. I sigh. "There are going to be hundreds, if not thousands of girls in the area that fit that description." I say, not wanting him to get his hopes up. "So..How did you meet her?" I ask nosily, trying to break the ice.

"I have to go." Reid chirps, and abruptly hangs up.

Okay. I guess I'll start searching for the mystery girl then...

* * *

><p><strong>Reid's POV<strong>

What on earth is wrong with me? Why am I so interested in this woman. I can't stop thinking about her. I have so many questions, and no answers. Part of me wishes she had stayed, but part of me is utterly intimidated by her, and wants to stay as far away from her as possible, despite her sweet demeanour and mannerisms. She's somewhat of a mystery. I mean, I've never been this confused before.

* * *

><p><strong>UnSub's POV<strong>

As soon as I get home, I change my clothes. I walk to the kitchen and retrieve a knife. It's blade is extremely sharp, and rather long. I tuck it into the waist band of my black tracksuit bottoms, and put on a thin jacket. I zip it up, and make sure the knife is completely concealed. I leave the house, quietly locking the door behind me, and then start walking.

Half an hour later, in standing outside the house. I check my phone for the time, and get frustrated...It's too early to do this now. I'll have to wait around the neighbourhood for while, but that's okay. I'll take the time to scope out the best escape route on foot. After this, I have to run, this is only the beginning. One man down, more to go.

_Step three, in progress..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Ryan's POV**

I'm walking past the door when somebody knocks, hard. It startles me, but I open the door anyway, it's probably just the superintendant, or a Jehovah's witness...Something like that.

I look at the woman standing in front of me. She is slim, fairly short, and she looks pretty harmless, but something about those eyes send shivers down my spine.  
>She just stares at me creepily, so I quickly shut my door. Much to my dismay, she had wedged her foot in between the door and the frame, so it hadn't closed all the way. Before I can do anything, she bursts into my home.<p>

She runs towards me wielding a knife, and pushes me over with the force of what I estimate to be approximately 110lbs. When I hit the ground, it winds me. I take a moment to catch my breath, then I scream. I scream as loud as I can, hoping to catch somebody's attention.

The raven haired, steel eyed bitch, presses the knife against my throat. "Don't move." She whispers huskily. I decide it is a good idea to listen to her. She has pshyco-bitch eyes, and I don't doubt she'd do something stupid.

I scream in horror as I feel the knife piercing my skin. I look at her with desperate eyes, and she takes the knife away. She smiles at me, watching my blood slowly spill. I try and scuttle away from her, but I'm less than two feet away, when I feel a searing heat in my leg.

My vision's getting fuzzy, and I can hear her laughing menacingly. I begin flashing in and out of consciousness, and I feel bile rising in my throat. _I'm about to die_.

I can sense her hovering over me, and I can feel something against my neck. As she deepens the cut she's already made, I emit a noise; a pathetic noise. I feel extreme warmth on my neck, and my shoulders, and I know that's the last thing I'm ever going to feel.

* * *

><p><strong>UnSub's POV<strong>

I can feel that familiar tingling radiating throughout my body. I feel alive. There's no feeling like it in the world; the feeling you get when you have controlled the inevitable, life and death. It's an adrenaline rush, a head high, and I feel like I could fly. I feel _powerful_.

I tuck the knife into the back of my jogging bottoms, against the dip in my back, and cover it up with my vest and jacket.

This target was far too easy, I like a man who can put up a fight. But still, he was beautiful. I marvel at him for a minute, and then casually leave the house, clicking the door shut behind me.

I dash at a fast pace, along the route I mapped out earlier. I'm in a tracksuit, so I don't look out of place. I left the bloody jacket in the house, and even if I did get blood on me, nobody will see it on black fabric, in the dark, whilst I'm running. _Nobody will notice 'lil ol me_.

I know exactly where the next target lives. It's a few minutes away, and I'll be there soon. My knife is already bloody, but I don't care. Blood is beautiful, it shouldn't be washed away.

I stand outside his house, and check my phone for the time. I'm impressed, I ran 2.4 miles in under seven minutes, a new personal best. The timing couldn't be more perfect. Nobody would suspect that both men were killed by the same person..

I knock on the door, smirking at the thought of how clueless the man inside was. His fate is in my hands, and he doesn't even know. Any second now, he's going to open the door, and he is going to die. After what seems like a lifetime, the door slowly opens.

_Part four is gonna be fun..._

* * *

><p><em>AN: what d'you think about the story so far? please review ^~^_


	6. Chapter 6

**Andrew's POV**

I open the door, and as quick as a flash, something, or should I say, _someone_, barges past me into my home. I turn around and I can't see them. Whoever it is, must've snook into the kitchen.

I walk over to the kitchen, and peer in. I turn the corner, and see a woman's silhouette in front of my window. She has a large blade in each hand, and one is dripping with what looks like blood. It could be likened to a pre-murder scene in a horror movie.

I don't know who she is, or why she's here, but the sight of the moonlight gleaming off a wet glossy knife and a freshly sharpened knife, sends me into survival mode. Fight or flight...Hmmm, _flight_!

How do I play this, should I just run, should I tiptoe, should I shut her in the kitchen? I don't know...The sound of breaking glass makes me gasp. The woman had thrust the bloody knife into the window, and completely shattered the glass. I freeze for a moment, and then I make my decision.

As if she could sense that I was creeping away, she quickly turns around and sprints towards me. I try to run backwards to avoid her, but it's too late. She stabs me. She stabbed me in the chest and I'm bleeding, a lot. I fall to the ground, and the darkness begins to take over. _I'm dying_.

* * *

><p><strong>Reid's POV<strong>

It's pitch black outside now, but I just can't sleep. The moment I close my eyes, I see Anne, and, and there are two of her.

One of them is wearing a form-fitting blue dress, smiling sweetly at me. That Anne is beautiful and serene. The other Anne however, is covered in blood, her eyes are burning with malevolence, and she looks erratic; like she could kill somebody at any moment. That Anne, really scares me.

There's so much going on in my mind, that sleep is not an option. Instead, I lay in bed and read another novel. I know I'll have to talk to somebody about this. The team can't let me keep a secret. But, I guess that's the price you have to pay if you want to work in the area of behavioural analysis...


	7. Chapter 7

**UnSub's POV**

The first four steps of my plan are complete, and I feel great about myself. I feel energized...I feel confident, _powerful_.

It's barely dawn, and I've already gotten so much done. That means I can leave my next move for a day or so, and do whatever I want in the mean time.

I'm going to meet Reid again. I go into my en suite bathroom and put on my favourite liquid eye liner, some smokey eye-shadow, and just a flick of mascara. Then I go into my bedroom, and choose my clothes. I put on my black skinny jeans, a white camisole, a pink vest, black boots and a cardigan, then I quickly run my fingers through my hair, and make it presentable.

I grab my cell and my keys from the side, and leave the house, locking my door behind me. Then I drive for a while until I'm outside the ever so familiar building.

After a few minutes I get out of my car and knock on his door. He opens it rather quickly.

"Hi, again." I greet him pleasantly, smiling.

"Oh, it's you...Hello." He replies. He doesn't look very happy to see me, but I really don't care. I have my own agenda.

"Can I come in?" I ask. "I have nothing to do today." I add casually.

"Erm, no I d-don't think so." He answers nervously. I won't push it, not today anyway.

"Okay...How about we go for a walk then?" I suggest. Spencer looks hesitant, but I can convince him. "Just around the block..come on!" I say convincingly, ushering him out the door.

"Eh, that'd be okay I suppose. Give me five minutes." He says. I nod, and he potters around his house grabbing his things.

* * *

><p>Me and Reid have been walking around the block for a few minutes. We're outside mcDonalds now. "I haven't eaten yet. Have you?" I ask. He shakes his head, so I take he lead and go inside. He follows me like a little puppy dog.<p>

I smile, because this makes me happy. This isn't part of the plan, but today isn't for the plan, it's for me. I know I'll probably end up hurting myself through my actions. But if there's one thing that I want more than control, it's love. No one has ever liked me, never mind loved me.

We sit down close to a window and wait for the queue to go down before we order our food.

"I have to admit it, I quite like you." I say. He doesn't know what to say, I can tell. "I don't really know anything about you, but I'd like to." I add, looking out at the passing cars thoughtfully.

"I'd like to know more about you too." he says quietly. He's blushing.

"Did you see the front page of the daily times? Those two men looked just like you." I question, wondering if he's noticed.

"Yes, it's odd." He answers. He looks uncomfortable, I better change the topic.

"So, you like any sports?" I ask next, hoping to get a conversation flowing.

"No, I don't, do you?" He counters. I'm a little disappointed.

"Yeah, I do...How about you tell me what you like" I say. We need to find common ground, and soon, or I'm going to lose his interest.


	8. Chapter 8

**Reid's POV**

I got home from mcDonalds a while ago. I can't stop thinking about Anne. The way she looks, the way she acts, even the way she smells. It's intoxicating, but I'm unsure if that's a good thing or not.

Today she didn't scare me at all. It's as if she was a different person. Or more probably, I've just gotten used to the mystery that is her personality. She's quirky, eccentric and beautiful.

Whatever it was, I do like her, but I'm not going to admit it...not yet, because there's still something about Anne, and before I even consider liking her, I need to know what it is. I guess only time will tell.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV<strong>

I'm sitting in my kitchen drinking camomile tea. It's midnight, and I've only just arrived home from work. Camomile tea always helps me sleep. I'm really looking forwards to sleeping in my own bed tonight. I'm finishing off the last of my tea when I hear a light knocking on the door.

I wonder who would be knocking at this time in the morning. I slowly get up from my chair, and make my way to the door. It's times like this I wish I had a peephole. I open the door and...

* * *

><p><strong>UnSub's POV<strong>

"Step five, complete" I whisper to myself triumphantly, standing over the lifeless body of some man. I don't know who he is, but he's beautiful too.

I tuck the bloody knife back into my waist band and check the time. I have to stick to the plan, if I want control, I have to stay in control.

I leave the building and run roughly three miles away. I check the time again. 8 minutes...I'm getting faster. I start roaming, looking for my type. Brown to dirty blonde hair, at least 5"9, slim, green/blue/grey eyes, and the more they resemble Spencer, the better. I'm not having much look, so I decide to sit near a bust, waiting for the perfect candidate.

I've been waiting around for over twenty minutes, when I see the perfect target.

* * *

><p><strong>Xander's POV<strong>

I'm walking towards the bus stop in the dark, and I see a girl with black, possibly brown hair, standing maybe 20, 30 metres away from me, and she has a chilling look in her eyes that I can see from where I'm standing.

"Could, could you help me please!?" She begs desperately, and loudly; she sounds like she's about to cry. She lifts her hands up and waves them around to make sure she's got my attention, and I see blood. She's bleeding, she must be hurt.

As much as my guts tell me to walk away, I can't ignore her, so I get my phone out of my pocket in case I need to dial 911. I approach her cautiously, and ask her what she needs help with.

"I, I need help with this." She says, reaching behind her back. She's crying now, and she sounds like she's in pain. I get closer to see what's going on, and she brings her hand back around her body, clutching something. "Your death!" She whispers menacingly, and I feel something in my chest.

I look down, and I see a knife sticking out of my body, near my heart. I'm too shocked to run, and she pushes the knife deeper inside my body, and I feel a disgusting pain. It's in too deep, so deep it doesn't even hurt. I'm losing blood, my hearts pounding, my palms are sweating, my visions blurring, and then...I think I'm dead.


	9. Chapter 9

**Reid's POV**

I wake up to the sound of knocking on my door. I look at my alarm clock. It's 2:49am. Who on earth is at my door at this time in the morning? I only fell asleep two hours ago, after I finally got Anne off my mind, and now I'm awake again. This better be important. It's not the BAU. They would've called, unless it's an emergency or personal. I rush to the door just in case it is one of the team. I look through the peephole, and...

It's Anne. Of course it's Anne. Nobody else is so inconsiderate or strange, that they'd wake somebody up in the middle of the morning. I waited a short time before opening the door, hoping she would go away, but she's not going anywhere judging by her body language; she'd wait all day if she had to. I open the door to see what she wants.

Before I can say anything, she charges at me, and pushes me like she's psychotic. Oh my God, she's here to hurt me. I knew something about her wasn't right, my subconscious was trying to warn me, and I didn't listen...I should've listened.

The force of her push sends me back, and I stumble a little, but don't fall. She charges at me again, and I pace backwards quickly to avoid her, but I trip on the leg of my coffee table and fall onto my bottom, hitting my elbow in the process. I clutch my elbow and hold it tight, not that it helps, it's just a natural thing to do when you hurt yourself.

Anne walks towards me, and I can clearly see the way she's moving, her eyes. She looks like she's calmed down. I can talk her down.

"What are you doing here Anne?" I ask her, wiping my voice of any emotions. I'm not worried anymore, I'm just frustrated, but I don't want her to know that, or she might lash out at me again, and I don't feel like manhandling anybody right now; I'm tired, my elbow hurts and so does my right buttock.

She doesn't answer me, instead she crouches down beside me and presses her lips against mine. I freeze. What's she doing that for, I want her to stop. I can't move.

She doesn't stop, and it starts to feel...interesting. I guess it feels, good. Her lips are really soft, and instead of pushing her away, which I know I really should have, I kiss her back lightly. It's like my body's prompting me to. It makes me feel energized in a way I've never felt before.

Is it possible I'm falling for her? For some reason, that thought disgusts me, and makes me feel weird...I can't let this continue. I'm telling her to go home now. I abruptly pull away and open my eyes.

I see Anne, and she looks ethereal, even more beautiful than I remember. "Well, hi." I mutter. I'm sure I was about to say something. Ugh she distracts me too much.

She stands up and then offers me her hand. I look at it like it's alien for a moment, but then she smiles, and I remember that it's just Anne.

I accept her hand even though I would've been just fine getting up myself, and begin to stand up. Despite her petite frame, she manages to pull me with enough force to make me take a few steps, and the only thing that stopped me from falling again was her hand holding mine.

I glance at our hands and quickly let go of hers. What's with me when I'm around her? I barely know her, and yet I shook her hand the day I met her...I mean, I was tentative, but I just did it, and it didn't make me as uncomfortable as I usually get when a stranger touches me.

I just stare at Anne for a moment, and then I remember what I was going to say earlier. She's still smiling, and without a word she walks out of the still open door, and closes it behind her.

I'm left perplexed. The last 60 seconds were certainly not what I was expecting when I heard a knock on my door. There's no way I'm getting to sleep now; I have a feeling I won't be able to stop thinking about Anne...


	10. Chapter 10

**Reid's POV**

I'm back at work, sitting at my desk in the bullpen doing paperwork. Last night's visit from Anne keeps repeating in my mind. I have no problem concentrating on my work, but it's still at the back of my mind.

Hotch comes into the bullpen, and clears his throat to get everybody's attention. "We have a case here in Virginia. Four men have been murdered in the last two nights. CSI have confirmed that they were all killed with the same weapon, a knife, and the victims are all of similar age, height, stature and general appearance." He says in his most serious tone.

"We have a serial killer on our hands." Derek observes.

"I'm afraid so." Hotch confirms gravely.

"Morgan, Reid, examine the crime scenes. Prentiss and Jayje, Rossi and I, will talk with the victims' families. You have ten minutes to familiarize yourself with these files, and then we head out." He stated, whilst spreading five files out over two desks.

* * *

><p><strong>Morgan's POV<strong>

There's nothing special about the crime scenes. The first three victims; the men who were attacked in their homes, let the killer in - there's no sign of forced entry. Victim one was stabbed in the leg and his throat was sliced. Victim two was stabbed in the chest and his throat was sliced. Victim three was stabbed in the abdomen and his throat was sliced, and none of them have defensive wounds.

The second scene was slightly different. The unSub entered the house and killed the victim near the kitchen entrance. The window in the kitchen was smashed, and on the ground outside, a knife was found. It's been confirmed it was the knife used to kill the first victim, and a CSI and a coroner have confirmed the blade matches the wound-tracks found on the other victims, so we know we're looking for an identical knife, but unfortunately no fingerprints were recovered from the one we already have.

There's nothing at any of those scenes to give us much insight. All we know at the moment is we have an angry killer with a type; Reid's type. They probably don't appear outwardly threatening, but they know how to take a grown man down. The kills are efficient, but a little disorganized, however that doesn't make our unSub any less dangerous.

This scene is completely different, because of the fact it's outside in the open. It means our killer's confidence is building, and they're escalating. Victim four was stabbed in the chest, and he must've collapsed to the ground, then in minutes surrounding his death, his throat was sliced by the unSub. Our killer has a thing for throats and knives.

The fact that this guy's killed four people in 48 hours, means that he's on a mission, and he's not going to stop until we catch him.

* * *

><p><em>AN: how do you like the story this far? Please **review** it n tell me what you think about it? what's your opinion on Anne? ^~^_

_I'd like to see some reviews before posting the next chapter (:_


	11. Chapter 11

**Ryan's POV**

I'm walking past the door when somebody knocks, hard. It startles me, but I open the door anyway, it's probably just the superintendant, or a Jehovah's witness...Something like that.

I look at the woman standing in front of me. She is slim, fairly short, and she looks pretty harmless, but something about those eyes send shivers down my spine.  
>She just stares at me creepily, so I quickly shut my door. Much to my dismay, she had wedged her foot in between the door and the frame, so it hadn't closed all the way. Before I can do anything, she bursts into my home.<p>

She runs towards me wielding a knife, and pushes me over with the force of what I estimate to be approximately 110lbs. When I hit the ground, it winds me. I take a moment to catch my breath, then I scream. I scream as loud as I can, hoping to catch somebody's attention.

The raven haired, steel eyed bitch, presses the knife against my throat. "Don't move." She whispers huskily. I decide it is a good idea to listen to her. She has pshyco-bitch eyes, and I don't doubt she'd do something stupid.

I scream in horror as I feel the knife piercing my skin. I look at her with desperate eyes, and she takes the knife away. She smiles at me, watching my blood slowly spill. I try and scuttle away from her, but I'm less than two feet away, when I feel a searing heat in my leg.

My vision's getting fuzzy, and I can hear her laughing menacingly. I begin flashing in and out of consciousness, and I feel bile rising in my throat. _I'm about to die_.

I can sense her hovering over me, and I can feel something against my neck. As she deepens the cut she's already made, I emit a noise; a pathetic noise. I feel extreme warmth on my neck, and my shoulders, and I know that's the last thing I'm ever going to feel.

* * *

><p><strong>UnSub's POV<strong>

I can feel that familiar tingling radiating throughout my body. I feel alive. There's no feeling like it in the world; the feeling you get when you have controlled the inevitable, life and death. It's an adrenaline rush, a head high, and I feel like I could fly. I feel _powerful_.

I tuck the knife into the back of my jogging bottoms, against the dip in my back, and cover it up with my vest and jacket.

This target was far too easy, I like a man who can put up a fight. But still, he was beautiful. I marvel at him for a minute, and then casually leave the house, clicking the door shut behind me.

I dash at a fast pace, along the route I mapped out earlier. I'm in a tracksuit, so I don't look out of place. I left the bloody jacket in the house, and even if I did get blood on me, nobody will see it on black fabric, in the dark, whilst I'm running. _Nobody will notice 'lil ol me_.

I know exactly where the next target lives. It's a few minutes away, and I'll be there soon. My knife is already bloody, but I don't care. Blood is beautiful, it shouldn't be washed away.

I stand outside his house, and check my phone for the time. I'm impressed, I ran 2.4 miles in under seven minutes, a new personal best. The timing couldn't be more perfect. Nobody would suspect that both men were killed by the same person..

I knock on the door, smirking at the thought of how clueless the man inside was. His fate is in my hands, and he doesn't even know. Any second now, he's going to open the door, and he is going to die. After what seems like a lifetime, the door slowly opens.

_Part four is gonna be fun..._

* * *

><p><em>AN: what d'you think about the story so far? please review ^~^_


	12. Chapter 12

**UnSub's POV**

Step seven, here I come...I'm outside a small block of the FBI building. It's dark, and I'm dressed in large army style boots, baggy black cargo pants, and an oversized hoodie. My hair's in a bun, and I have my hood up. My figure is rather androgynous, and they won't be able to tell I'm female, that should throw them off for a while.

I'm approximately 20 metres away from the door of the BAU's division, and I'm concealed by three thick tree trunks growing in an unusual manner.

I know they'll spot me eventually, but by the time they figure out which direction the bullet came from, I'll be too far away for them to catch me. I can probably run faster than an Olympian. Forget the four minute mile, I run a three minute mile.

I check the time. They should be out any minute. I'm holding my beretta in both hands, and I'm ready to aim. I don't want to aim just yet, or my hands'll get tired and they'll shake, then I might miss, and she might live, and that would just be a disaster.

* * *

><p>I've been here for almost two hours...Of course they worked overtime, I should've known. I'm starting to get really bored, but I'm not going home until the job is done.<p>

After waiting for a while longer, the lights turn on and I know it'll be them. I aim my gun at the door, ready to hone in on my target, and I can only hope she comes out of the building first.

First Hotchner comes out, thankfully followed by the one I want. I've told myself the plan at least a dozen times, I know I won't make a mistake this time. I close one eye and reposition the gun, aiming it at the spot she will walk past any moment.

My hands are steady, my heartbeats even, and my shot is clean. Emily takes two steps and I pull the trigger. She doesn't take another step, instead she stumbles and collapses onto the cold concrete.

* * *

><p><strong>Prentiss' POV<strong>

_30 seconds earlier..._

I walk out of the side door shortly after Hotchner. Something doesn't feel right, but I'm unsure what exactly. I feel like somebody's watching me, but I know I'm probably just being paranoid after the case we've been working; it was rather unsettling.

I see a flash of metal to the left, near some trees, and I'm about to shout 'gun', when I feel it. _Pain_. Pain radiating throughout my body, and I can't breath. I collapse. JJ's rushing to my side, Hotch is shouting something, and the world's quickly fading away.

* * *

><p><strong>UnSub's POV<strong>

My shot hits her exactly where I intended it to. People are rushing around, and I'm running away. Two people chase me, but I keep running until I'm over 2 miles away. I can relax now. I laugh at how ridiculously easy that was. That was fun.


	13. Chapter 13

Outside the BAU, JJ is kneeling beside Emily, sobbing relentlessly, whilst Hotch calmly performs CPR on her. Morgan and Rossi are chasing her shooter, and Reid is standing back, watching helplessly in horror.

They all know that their friend is already dead...All Hotch is achieving with compressions is pumping whatever blood that remains in her body, out through the bullet wound, adding to the already large pool of crimson that's formed beneath her.

Eventually Hotch gives up, and Reid's reduced to tears. Hotch resolves not to cry, knowing he needs to stay strong for his team. He can cry for Emily later. For the time being, he closes Emily's eyes over with his thumb and index finger, and then comforts his two distraught younger agents.

_Somebody just killed Emily Prentiss..._

* * *

><p><strong>UnSub's POV<strong>

After the events of last night, I decided to visit Reid at his home. He'll need a friend right now, and that friend is going to be me. He got home a few hours ago, after working all day to catch Prentiss' killer. I know he'll be too sad to sleep, but I can distract him. I can make him happy again.

I knock lightly on the door, and wait for him to answer. I know he's home, but he doesn't answer, so I knock again. This time he answers the door, and although his face is dry, I can tell that he's been crying.

"Oh my...What's wrong?" I ask, faking empathy. I couldn't care less about that skank, but I'm a little sad that Reid's upset.

"Yesterday a colleague of mine was shot." He blurts out, though I don't think he's supposed to tell me that. Of course, I already knew.

I make a shocked expression, and look at him sympathetically. I invite myself into his house, and hug him. He doesn't protest, he just melts into the hug and drapes his arms over my back. He's mourning hard.

"That's terrible. I can't imagine how you must feel. I'm so sorry." I whisper in my most comforting voice.

Spencer shakes his head. "You don't need to apologise. It's not your fault." He replies, looking rather melancholy. I have to stop myself from smiling, because it is my 'fault', and I'm proud of it.

"How about you come over to my place. We could watch a movie? Maybe it'd put your mind off things..." I suggest, biting my lip in anticipation.

"I can't do that." He says quickly. "I have to work." He adds. Spencer forces a smile; it's a sad and pathetic smile. He glances at the door and then back at me.

I think he wants me to leave. I'll change his mind. "It's three o'clock in the morning, you should be sleeping, but...I have a feeling you won't be sleeping tonight, and you're in no condition to be concentrating on work right now. Am I right?" I reply confidently. He looks unsure, and then he nods, and I can see his eyes welling with tears.

"Come on, you need company." I say, hoping I don't sound too jolly.

Before he can protest, I've retrieved his keys from a dish on his coffee table, and grabbed his hand. I walk towards the door, and he follows me out. I shut it behind me and put Spencer's keys in my handbag. We exit the building and get into my car.

After he's put his seatbelt on, he turns and looks at me. "I know why I'm awake. But why are you awake at such an hour, and why come to my house, of all places?" He asks curiously. I start the engine.

I've been waiting for him to ask me that, I'm surprised he didn't sooner. "I'm an insomniac...When I can't sleep, I roam. Everything's so tranquil at night. The world slows down, the chaos vanishes, and I can appreciate the world for what it really is, and not what people turn it into. I always come here to eat at McDonalds, and sometimes I walk around. Tonight I noticed your lights were on when I drove past, and I was wondering why you were up. So...I came to see you after I had a milkshake." I answer casually as I pull away from the curb.

Reid looks at the McDonald's cup in the cup-holder, and nods. "Cool." He utters. I don't think he knew what else to say to that. I probably would've said _cool_ too.

* * *

><p><strong>Reid's POV<strong>

I'm in Anne's car and she's been driving for around 20 minutes. Watching a movie with her actually sounds like a good idea, and I'm looking forward to it.

I don't want to believe that Emily is really dead. I thought I'd lost her once. It hurt so much and I was just beginning to heal when she came back from Paris, which was extremely confusing. Eventually everything was okay, but this time, she's really dead...I watched her die. I need to try and forge it, that's all I want to do right now.

Anne pulls up on an average looking street. We get out of the car, and I expect her to lead me to one of the terrace houses gates. Instead she walks down a path between two houses, and I follow her. She opens the gate at the end of the pathway, and it's a woodland type area.

I look at her suspiciously, and she laughs lightheartedly. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you or anything...I wanna show you something." She says jokingly as she weaves between the trees.

That's odd, but that's just Anne. I give a weak smile, and follow her despite my better judgment. My friend is dead. I don't care about myself right now.

As we walk forwards, the dense trees become sparser. When we're about 10 metres in, she points, and my eyes automatically follow her finger.

"That's my house." She announces seriously, a small smirk forming on her face.

Okay then, that's Anne's house. It's a treehouse. Not a child's treehouse, but a medium sized house, high-up amongst the trees. It's blue; an identical blue to the dress that 'good' Anne was wearing, when I emsaw /emher the other night.

I can't help but smile, and I let out a small laugh of disbelief. Anne gets exceedingly interesting as the days go by. She grabs my hand again, and shows me the way up.

* * *

><p><em>AN: wow... Over a thousand views *happy* please keep reading and revirew ^~^_


	14. Chapter 14

**UnSub's POV**

Spencer follows me up the wooden bridge type slope to my front door and I unlock it. I let him go in first, then I shut the door behind me. I put my bag on the floor, and offer Spencer a seat on the couch. As soon as you come into my house, you're in the living room, it's rather convenient.

"Would you like a cup of anything?" I ask, and walk to the kitchen that branches off from the living room.

Apart from the bedroom and bathroom, my house is open plan, so I can still see Spencer. He nods. "A cup of coffee, one sugar and milk please." He chirps.

"Coming right up. Pick a movie if you want." I say to him as I wait for the kettle to boil. He kneels in front of my large TV, and looks through the DVD's I have on the small stand underneath it.

When I've made our drinks, I place them either side of the couch on the floor, and then I sit down next to him. He plays the movie he selected for us.

It's an old romantic horror movie that I've only seen in about ten times; it's a really good film. I wonder if Reid actually enjoys these type of movies...I mean, after working around gore all day, I would've thought he'd steer away from this sort of entertainment. On the other hand, I only have thirty-something movies, and at least thirty of them are horror's or thrillers, so he didn't really have much choice. I'm surprised that he picked the only romantic one though.

We watch the opening scene, and neither of us are phased when a teenage girl is brutally murdered. I'm fascinated by the fake blood, and Reid looks like he couldn't care less what he was watching. I think Emily's death has really gotten to him. He looks so numb; I wasn't expecting him to take it this hard.

* * *

><p>We've been watching the movie in silence for a while, when my favourite scene comes on. It's just been revealed who the murderer is, but not before 5 gruesome crimes. The murderer has just killed a girl, when his own girlfriend comes home. He tries to get rid of her, but she insists on staying, and invites herself in. She discovers the body, and he panics. He's about to hit her with a vase when she turns around, and she's smiling. "My my my, hasn't someone been a bad boy." She says in her 1950's 'accent'. He looks confused, and before he can do anything else, she pins him against the wall and kisses him. The scene is romantic in a strange way, and extremely thrilling. They're both so powerful, and you can see it in the way that they move together. Little does he know, that she's also a killer, and he's her muse. It's murderously magical, and it captures my attention and imagination every time.<p>

I'm distracted when Reid drapes his arm around my neck. I look at him, and for the first time since I met him, I can't read him; I can't tell what he's thinking. He pulls me closer to himself, and kisses me...Wow, he's an amazing kisser. It feels nicer than I want it to, and I feel things I haven't felt in a long time. Comfort and security, but more importantly I feel loved.

I'm surprised he hasn't ended the kiss, but at the same time I'm not, because he's not himself right now. He tugs at the hem of my shirt as we explore each others mouths, and we pull away just long enough so that he can pull it over my head. His kiss isn't gentle. It's passionate and fierce, like he's angry at the world, and this is how he wants to deal with it. I'm okay with that.

Fuck my plan. _I want him more right now_. He lays down on the sofa and pulls me down with him. I swing my leg over his body, so I'm resting on top of him. I pause the kiss again, and rip open his shirt. Buttons fly everywhere, but neither of us care. The top gets thrown on the floor, followed by the rest of our clothes, and then we get down to business.

_I'm in love..._


	15. Chapter 15

**Reid's POV**

I'm in Anne's car, and she's driving me back to my house. We haven't talked the entire journey, and I don't know what to say. I just had sex with her, what was I supposed to say, 'that was nice, thanks'? I don't think so, so I don't say anything at all.

When I'm around Anne I feel like I can be myself, it feels okay to lose control; it feels nice to lose control.

I've had sex several times before, but this morning with Anne, was definitely the best sex I've ever had. I guess you could say she's a bit of a freak in bed - matches her personality and her gothic appearance perfectly I guess.

I know why I slept with her. The same reason I touch her, talk to her, look at her, let her in, and keep going back...well, she keeps coming to me, but it doesn't change the reason.

My body's releasing chemicals. Namely norepinephrine, phenylethylamine and dopamine, and these hormones in combination with several others, put me at ease, induce euphoria, mess with brain signals, make me feel things.

...Simply put, I'm in love. I don't know why, and I may not like it, but that doesn't make it not so. The truth is, that I love Anne. I need to come to terms with that before I see her again.

Tonight wasn't just about that though. I wanted to feel something. I wanted to feel emsomething/em, anything. She also reminds me of Prentiss a little, and although Prentiss and my relationship was always platonic, it made me feel close to her in a sense, like she was still with me. Her black hair, and the shape of her eyes; so similar, and yet she's so different from Emily.

I miss Emily more than I thought possible after the first time, or maybe I just forget how bad it felt after she came back. Either way, I know she's not coming back this time, and it makes me want to cry, but I won't; I can't.

Partly because I don't want Anne to know how well I'm _not_ doing. She'd never leave me alone, and right now I need her to respect my space. I want some distance from her, so I can get over Prentiss in peace. Losing Emily, is like losing a sister. After all...The BAU are my family.

When I watched her die, I felt like my world was going to implode, and then I felt nothing. Earlier, I felt like I was going to die, then I was with Anne and I felt nothing, we had sex and I felt something. Now I'm in the car and I feel nothing again. I don't know what's wrong with me, and as much as I want to cry, I can't.

When we arrive outside of my house, I look at Anne. Her hair and makeup are a mess, but she still looks sweet. She leans over and presses her lips against my face. I close my eyes and let the tingling in my cheek radiate. If I'm going to feel bad about Em, then I need to feel good about something, I need to be happy about something. I suppose it's okay if that something is Anne.

I want to stay in the car with her, but I know I need to go now. I have to get to work in a few hours, I have killers to catch. She pulls her face away from mine, and I give her the best smile I can muster up.

"Thanks for driving me home. I'll see you another time." I whisper. Anne doesn't say anything, she just nods with a content smile on her face.

I pull my shirt together over my body, and hold it down with my arm because its buttonless. Anne reaches into the back seat for her bag, and retrieves my keys. She passes the keyring to me, and I nod my head once I'm going to say thanks, but then I decide against it, and quickly get out of her car.

As I walk up to my front door, she drives away, and I'm left alone in the dark. I turn the key in the lock, and take a deep breath as soon as I get inside. Now that I'm home, I'm crying.

I don't know which emotion is prompting the tears, but I have a feeling it's a mixture of many, and I'm too mentally exhausted to fight it. I'm allowed to cry in the privacy of my own home.

I rip off my shirt, hop out of my bottoms, and crawl between my bed sheets in only my briefs. I probably won't sleep tonight, but I can take comfort in the feeling of silk sheets against my skin, and thoughts of Anne.

_I'm so lost..._


	16. Chapter 16

**Morgan's POV**

Hotch walks into the bullpen and puts three files onto Reid's desk. "Two more men have been found." He says, and JJ and Reid look up from their desks. I take another sip of my coffee.

"Already?" JJ states in disbelief; it wasn't a question. "This guy's going off the rails, something must've changed." She adds, rolling her eyes.

"You're right. Most probably an event that evoked strong emotions. These kills are completely different. Two victims were blitz attacked in an alley in broad daylight. Each victim was stabbed once, and this time their throats were left intact. Our UnSub's confidence is skyrocketing, or he's devolving, either way, this behaviour is bold even for a serial killer." Hotch replies. Everybody but Reid nods in acknowledgement. Spencer's reading the files at super-human speed of course, but I'm sure his brain is also listening.

"When confidence goes up, proficiency goes down. He's gonna make a mistake soon...They always do." I say confidently, trying to lift the horrible atmosphere that's taken over since the whole serial killer thing, and Em's death. Not that I actually feel good, but it'd be nice if everyone could at least pretend everything wasn't shit. Hotch nods in approval and I flash a halfhearted smile.

"He's deviating from his usual patterns and victim type. One of the victims is too short, and his hair is slightly off. The other victim is black." Hotch states, waiting for some more input.

Reid looks up from his desk, and his expression is one of..I can best put it as 'what the fuck did I just read?' That's what it looks like to me anyway. He blinks, and shakes his head slightly. "The UnSub is changing their standards. It doesn't matter if the victims aren't perfect anymore, by now, I think the only criteria they have to meet is white, and ready to be slaughtered. I reckon the African-American victim was just collateral damage. That or the unSub just doesn't care anymore. Or it could be that they're enjoying themselves and their losing sight of their original goal. I mean, you had this killer pegged as a man on a mission, but look at these files, do these last few kills look like a calculating person on a mission, with a plan?! Or do they look like a crazy guy with a knife, who's killing for the sake of killing?...This doesn't look like a man on a mission to me." Reid exclaims quickly, getting rather heated as he speaks. He sounds indifferent, and then amused, followed by disgusted, then hopeless, next comes confidence mixed with disbelief, and then he's just silent. It's understandable given the circumstances, and feel sorry for the kid.

"You're right Spencer. I don't think the unSub had a plan." Hotch replied in a level-headed manner. He glances at Reid sympathetically.

JJ laughs sharply. "So what? The killer takes their time to plan the first three murders, and then commits the next three randomly and impulsively." She asks, like the possibility itself is ludicrous.

"Exactly. The kills were quick, and for the most part efficient. The unSub didn't stick around to slice their throats, so they were aware that they might be seen if they stayed. Once they made the kill, they ran from the scene, the job was done...Simply kill whoever was there was his plan. Nothing about this says organised." Hotch theorises.

"Killing for the sake of killing...with all due respect, how on earth is that supposed to help us sir?" JJ just sounds pissed off now, and I can understand why. Em was one of her best friends, and instead of hunting her killer, we're all stuck here working on this case. I'm mad about it too.

Hotch sighs, and shrugs his shoulders. He gestures to the files on Reid's desk, and me and JJ grab one each.

To me it seems like our UnSub's just killing because they want to. They're the worst type of killers, the ones who simply have no regard for human life, or anything really, other than themselves.

"Rossi's working on a geographic profile now. JJ, victimology. Morgan, I want you to compile a complete profile on our unSub. That is all." He requests, and I can hear the urgency rising in his voice. I open up the file I picked and begin reading.

_This is going to be a long day._


	17. Chapter 17

**UnSub's POV**

Step ten of my plan is in progress, but I'm having a hard time focusing. I can't stop thinking about Reid, and what's going to happen when he finds out, because if all goes as planned, he _will_ find out. I know it's not going to be like in the movie, he'll never forgive me when he finds out what I've done.

I'm at the FBI headquarters a little later than I was the other night, so they should be here any minute now. My gun is shaking in my hand. I take deep breaths, and go over the plan in my head again; I need to stick to the plan, the plan is more important than _him_, but as much as I want to deny it, I think I may love him. I know I love him. But that doesn't matter, it doesn't change what I have to do. I'm quite nervous about this part of my plan though...

* * *

><p><strong>Hotch's POV<strong>

Me and my team are packing up our stuff, and leaving the BAU for the night. After the events of the last few days we all need to get some sleep, working's no good if we can't concentrate. Once we're well rested, hopefully we'll be able to close this case, and catch a killer before they strike again.

As we are walking towards the doors, I feel like something's wrong. I brush it off as paranoia because of what happened to Emily, and walk out of the doors. Then I hear the gunshot...


	18. Chapter 18

**UnSub's POV**

I take the shot, and the second I pull the trigger I know I missed, my aim was off, I could see it. I shoot again, but he's already hiding behind the door. I tuck my gun into the holster on my cargo pants, then I turn and sprint as fast as I can. I wonder how fast I'll be this time.

I can hear somebody chasing me, telling me to freeze. Yeah, like that's going to happen. Whoever's on foot shoots at me, but they miss. I keep running and I can hear sirens in the distance. I've been running for a few minutes, so I'm a decent distance away, but I haven't memorized this area very well. I wasn't anticipating the patrol car. I should've know they'd have patrol nearby.

My leg hurts, but I keep running. I jump a fence, run through a garden, and then come out of an alley on a street I don't recognize, and my leg really hurts now. I've lost the footman, and I can no longer hear sirens, so I sit down between two large cars. I clutch my leg under my knee and it's wet.

I run my fingers over it and try and identify it in the moonlight. It's too dark, so I smell it instead. _Mmmm_...That's definitely blood, I'd recognise that bitter coppery scent anywhere.

I love blood, but seeing my own isn't exactly at the top of my bucket list. Now that the adrenaline from the thrill of the chase is out of my system, I know that I'm hurt. A stray bullet must've grazed me. And now I'm left with pain in my entire leg and knee. I probably didn't make it any better by running.

I'm dizzy, so I lay down on the ground, and try not to groan despite the pain. "Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out." I recite to myself, to make sure I don't forget to breathe, or start hyperventilating. I can't afford to pass out here, my whole plan would be ruined.

After a few minutes, I've built up the strength and the courage to stand. I duck behind the cars whilst I remember which direction I came from, and where I parked my car. It takes me a while to remember, but I do eventually. I hobble quickly, using my dominant, stronger left leg, to support most of my body weight.

I'm surprised by the fact that I make it to my car, which was about ten minutes away, without a problem. I unzip the top pocket of my cargo pants and get out my keyring. I open up my car, and then drive off, keeping my lights dim until I'm out of the danger zone.

By the time I get home, I'm infuriated. Step ten of my plan failed! This wasn't supposed to happen. I'm losing control, things are going wrong...It's all because of Spencer! My plan was going fine until he came along. I want my control back, now! I have to do something about this.

_I want to feel powerful again..._

* * *

><p><em>AN: wow... over two thousand views 0~0 i never thought that would happen xD _

_**review = next chapter sooner**  
><em>


	19. Chapter 19

**UnSub's POV**

My leg hurts so much that I can barely walk, but I need to see Reid. I go into my first aid cupboard and collect the supplies I need to patch up my leg. Thankfully the bullet didn't enter or exit my leg, it merely scraped the surface, it's completely superficial and I can patch it up in no time.

I slip off the cargo pants I'm wearing, and douse the wound in a pre-made mixture of tea tree oil, salt, and lukewarm water. It's stings like nothing I've ever felt before, but I know I need to disinfect the wound and neutralize the bacteria.

I can see the underlying adipose tissue in my leg, so I opt to stitch it up. I use nylon thread and a C shaped needle. I make sure I disinfect everything first, and then I put in 5 stitches.

It hurts so much, and I cry and curse a little, but I'm in my tree house, and up here I can do whatever I want, and I can be as loud as I want...Me and Spencer were really loud the other night.

Once the pain in my leg has subsided a little, I wrap the wound tightly in a bandage, and the pressure instantly reduces the pain quite significantly. It still hurts, but it's not agonizing any more. I would never take painkillers no matter how bad it got though, I don't believe in pumping man-made poison into my body.

I put on a pair of flared jeans, and a camisole. My bottoms are black and baggy, so he won't be able to see the bandages, but I doubt he'll be looking at my knees anyway. I'm ready to go, so I turn off all the lights, and go out my car.

* * *

><p>I've been driving around for an hour, and I'm ready to go to Spencer's house. I remind myself that all I have to do, is knock on the door, walk to the couch, sit down, and pretend I'm not in pain. When I've built up the courage, I cut the engine and get out of my little blue car.<p>

**Morgan's POV**

I'm at Reid's house, and we're sitting on his couch. The kid's shaken up after we got shot at again today, I thought it'd be best if he didn't spend the night alone. I have no idea what we'll talk about though, I hope he just curls up and reads a book.

Somebody knocks at the door, and I stand up and get my hand ready on my gun. Reid walks over to the door and looks out through the peephole. He calls me off with hand gestures, so I back off, and sit down. He opens the door and there's a girl on the other side.

She's looks hot, in a slightly quirky way. She's wearing dark clothes and appears gothic, even vampiristic, but the way she moves is very delicate and she sounds soft spoken when she greets Reid.

He turns around and looks between us. "Derek, Anne. Anne, Derek...Anne's a friend of mine." He says, and leads her over to introduce us. We shake hands and I say hi. She looks uneasy, I don't think she was expecting anybody else to be here.

"Heyyy...I just came by to, erm talk with Spencer. I think I'm gonna go now." She says quietly, and smiles sweetly. She's disappointed though, she definitely wanted Reid to herself.

"Oh, please don't feel that you have to leave on my account." I say politely, and her smile widens.

"You sure?" She asks, biting her bottom lip. That's sexy, but I don't know why she's doing it.

I nod, and Reid makes a noise of confirmation. Anne doesn't hesitate to hop on the couch between Reid and I, and she keeps checking Reid out - she's not even trying to hide it.

I guess I'm spending the evening with the the whiz kid and his freaky friend then. I don't exactly like her, she kinda gives me strange vibes, but I've never seen Reid this fond of a girl, I mean, he's even letting her touch him, so I guess I'll have to give her a chance.


	20. Chapter 20

**UnSub's POV**

At Spencer's house we watched TV for a while, and then I left because I felt uncomfortable around Derek Morgan. He's probably the one who shot me after all.

I took a cold shower as soon as I got home, and it really cleared my head. I need to get Spencer out of my head, he makes me unable to focus, and I hate it. But I'm going to do something about it today.

I'm sitting in bed now, and my leg damn hurts. I keep changing the dressing so it won't get infected, but there's not much else I can do for it. At least I know how it feels to be shot now. I can add that to the list of things I'd rather never do again.

Today, the plan goes out the window. What I'm about to do was never part of my plan, but it's necessary if I want to take my plan any further. I failed step ten because Reid steals my focus, my control...Now I'm going to regain control, whatever the cost.

I stand up and tough out the pain, slowly dressing into my disguise. I'm wearing mid length blonde wig, large sunglasses that cover my eyes, eyebrows and cheeks, a red hoodie, blue jeans and black boots. I also have a scarf wrapped around my neck, and it covers my chin and lips. Spencer won't recognize me.

* * *

><p>I'm outside of Spencer's house now, and I'm ready. I knock on his door, and I hear footsteps inside. He's going to answer any moment now...I have my knife at the ready.<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN: cliff hanger ;D what will Anne do?_


	21. Chapter 21

**UnSub's POV**

Spencer's about to open the door. What am I doing?! How am I supposed to look him in the eyes and kill him...I love him. Fuck this, I'm going to save him.

It's too late, he's opened the door, and he can see me and my knife. I have to do something, so I slice this thigh, and then run away.

I can hear him scream in pain, and my heart aches. I can't believe I just did that. As I run, my leg hurts, and I can feel the wound reopening. That's good, it's like blood atonement. It's good.

Tears start rolling down my cheeks as I run around the block, and into the carpark nearby where my car is. I had to do it, he had to die, I think to myself as I open the door, and then I get in and start the engine.

_I'm sorry my love..._

* * *

><p><strong>Spencer's POV<strong>

Somebody just cut me. I quickly access the bleeding, and immediately I'm positive that the slash missed my femoral artery and all of its major branches, so I run after the assailant.

Whoever it was, is out of view before I'm even half way down the street. The pain gets too much and I give up. My eyes are watering because of the pain, and I'm going into shock.


	22. Chapter 22

**Reid's POV**

_1 week later..._

I'm sitting in my bed, reading a book. My leg hurts, so I take a Vicodin. The stitches in my leg should be coming out in the next week or so, and there's no lasting damage, so that's good.

I can't stop thinking about the events that have occurred recently. First Emily was killed, then Hotch was shot at, and then somebody sliced me.

I don't know why somebody would want to hurt us, and although we have a suspicion that it may be linked to the serial killer case we're working, we can't establish a solid connection, and none of us really know what's going on.

The attack against me felt personal, like a warning of sorts, but it's not very helpful if I don't know who it's from.

In the last week, another ten men have been found dead. The geographic profile tells us that our UnSub's comfort zone is pretty much the entire city, and even with fifteen crime-scenes to factor in, we still can't narrow down the area that they may live, to an area any smaller than 502 square-km. They could live anywhere.

What we do know is we're most likely looking for a white male, between the ages of 19 and 30. They don't work well in a crowded environment, and they're most likely a social outcast. The type that the unSub is targeting, is indicative of severe rage towards somebody who looks like them, but they're not showing excessive levels of violence and their's no overkill which is typical of a usual killer, which could mean that a small part of them still cares about them. This person is most likely a family member, a brother, a father, possibly even a cousin.

I'm frustrated that the bodies are piling up, and we haven't gotten any closer to solving this mystery. It doesn't help that I miss Anne. I haven't seen her all week, not since she met Derek and I'm waiting for her to reach out, but I don't want to get my hopes up in case she's not interested any more, I don't need to be hurt again.

I told Morgan all about Anne, about our connection, and how I warmed up to her. I admitted that she intimidated me a little, and Morgan said his initial thoughts were the same, but he's happy that I found somebody. I even told him about the sex, he wouldn't stop hounding me until I did. He said he was proud of me because I 'did good'. But it doesn't feel good that Anne hasn't come over since.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's POV<strong>

The BAU searched for Emily's killer, Hotch's shooter, Reid's attacker, and the mass murderer all week. They came up with plenty of leads, and they tracked them down until they had exhausted all options. Everybody had suspicions about people, and many people were suspects, but when all of their alibis and stories checked out, the team were set back to step one. No one had any idea who the killer was.

_And not once had anybody suspected Anne..._

* * *

><p><em>AN: sry this update took quite long, but I've been hella busy ._. _

_Anyways, plz review, and I'll give you the next chapter sooner ^~^_


	23. Chapter 23

**UnSub's POV**

I followed my plan, I had no choice, but it's okay now...Everything is under control again. Everything except my crying. I cry all the time because I miss Spencer and because I hurt him. I know I was only doing what I had to, but it doesn't make it any less painful.

I hate my addiction. My addiction to power and control. I hate it, but I can't live without it. I don't know why I feel the need to be this way, but I do. If I could control myself, I would...I'd go back in time to before any of this started, and I'd control myself. _I promise_.

My leg still hurts sometimes, but that's a good thing. I deserve to feel this pain, and as long as I feel it, I'll never be able to forget what I did. I hope it hurts forever.

I'm in my killing gear now, and I have a knife against the small of my back in my waistband. I can feel the nylon sticking out of my knee, rubbing on the inside of my cargos. The feeling keeps my grounded, and reminds me that I'm on a mission.

I've killed ten men this week, and two more are going to die tonight. I've been meticulous in avoiding cameras and making sure there are no witnesses. I'm proud of myself.

I walk down the ramp of my house, and then make my way onto the street. I'm about to get in my car, when I see _him_.

It's a man. A man of my type. I look a little closer, and I realize that it's not just any man...It's the man that started this all. I take down my hood, and walk towards him.

_Fuck my life_. He can hear me approaching him and he turns around. I flash I'm a fake smile and remind myself to keep sweet. He looks shocked to see me...That's good.


	24. Chapter 24

**UnSub's POV**

"Fancy seeing you here! How did you find me Drew?" I ask and I'm really pissed off, but I don't let that sound in my voice. He begins walking towards me, and he's smiling...God I hate that evil smile.

"I've missed you. I wanted to see you baby." He says. He's really close now, too close.

I put my hand out, and warn him to stay back. "You didn't answer my question! How did you find me?" I ask in an angry whisper. I don't want to wake my neighbours.

"Well, that's actually an interesting story...I was in the neighbourhood a few days ago, and I saw your car. You see, you might have changed the colour, but you didn't change your number plates. That was your mistake. But that doesn't matter. I'm here now, and I want you." He answers creepily. He's standing right in front of me, and I can feel his warm breath on my face. I don't like this.

As quick as a flash, his arms are around me and he's groping my bum. I let out a whimper, and he laughs at me. How dare he laugh at me. I'm about to push him away when he runs his hands up my back, and clocks my knife. Thankfully he backs off without my assistance.

I'm almost in tears, but I don't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry, so I exercise control, and don't allow my eyes to release them. "What're you doing here?" I ask quietly, and take a step back.

"I told you. I've missed you, and I wanted to see you." He says innocently, and reaches out to touch my arm. "Look me in the eyes, and tell me you haven't missed me too." He says calmly, and squeezes my bicep, hard.

I look into his grey-green eyes, and my tears start falling. "You fucking know I missed you! And I didn't show up for a reason. Please! Stop trying to make this my fault and go away." I whisper angrily, but my face doesn't look angry, it looks pathetically sad.

He lets go of my arm and I pull away. "Come on Anne..." He begs.

I shake my head and go to turn around, but before I can walk away, he grabs my arm with one hand, and retrieves my knife with the other. "You know, I'd guess you were the killer!" He snarls in a dangerously low tone, and holds the blade to the back of my neck.

I freeze. I'm not going to let him use my own knife against me. "I loved you..." I whisper and I mean it. I'm actually kind of sad. He releases his grip on me.

Slowly I turn around, and look him in the eyes. He's lowered the knife, and his expression has softened. This is my chance. I take the knife from his hand, and he leans forwards to kiss me.

When his face is inches away from mine, I lean into his body and wrap my arms around his neck, the knife is still in my hand. I let him kiss me, and for a moment I feel bad about what I'm about to do, but then I remember what he did to me. This is all his fault.

I pull my lips away from his, and he's breathing heavily. He has that animalistic look in his eyes, and I know he wants me. I smile and look into his grey-green eyes. "I have you now, but feelings change, and that's going to be the death of you." I whisper sweetly to throw him off. He looks confused, and then the familiar look of terror takes over his features. I smirk at how helpless he looks.

_What a sight..._

* * *

><p><em>AN: like the story this far? There will be a total of 38 chapters ^~^_

_Please **review**, reviews make me update faster ;PpPpPpP_


	25. Chapter 25

**UnSub's POV**

I stare at the knife in my hand in disbelief. Drew is dead at my feet, with all of the blood drained from his body. This was never part of my plan, this can't be happening right now. What am I supposed to do...I can't explain this one away.

I want to talk to Spencer about it, but what am I supposed to say. 'Hi Spencer. I know I haven't seen you all week, but I need to talk to you now. I killed my abusive ex-boyfriend, and he's lying on the street in front of my house. Can you help me?' No, I can't say that. I'll think of something though.

I'm panicking. I know I can't just stand here, so I run back to my house as fast as I can. Once I'm through the trees, I strip off all of my clothes, and then run up the ramp with them, being careful not to get blood anywhere. Once I'm in my house, I dump them in the wash basket, and take a shower.

When I'm in the shower I cry. I cry about Drew, I cry about Spencer, I cry about myself. I just cry about my life until I can't cry anymore. After sitting in the shower for a few hours, I get out, and once I'm dry I put on my dressing gown, and exit my bedroom.

I walk into the kitchen, and open my knife draw. I have almost two dozen identical knives to use on the people I intend to kill. They're 7 inch blades, with large black handles - similar to the type chefs use. It's a shame I won't get to use them. I take one out, and walk to the living room.

I think about everything that's wrong with me and my life, and it gives me the strength to bring the knife up to my neck...I should be crying, but I'm not. I have no tears left. This is what I want...

* * *

><p><em>AN: what d'you think she'll do? (;;;;_


	26. Chapter 26

**UnSub's POV**

The knife is cold against my skin, and I've finally worked up the courage to drag it across my jugular. I take a moment to reflect upon my life up until this point, but I'm interrupted mid-thought, by a knock on my door.

I put the knife down under a pillow on the couch, and walk to the door. I lift the curtain over the small glass panel to see who it is, and my heart skips a beat when I see Aaron Hotchner. He's here to arrest me. Oh God. He can see me, so I pull my dressing gown to, and open the door.

"Hi, I'm Agent Hotchner from the FBI. I need to ask you a few questions if that's okay." He says politely.

I'm still panicking. Does he know it's me? "Hi.." I reply. I sound surprised and unnatural. I talk to myself in my mind, and calm myself down.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"There's been a murder in the area, your neighbour called the police. Have you seen or heard anything that could help with our investigation? Even something that may seem irrelevant may be very helpful to us." He answers kindly.

Okay, he doesn't suspect me. That's good. I raise my eyebrows in disbelief, and look to the left so he thinks I'm remembering something that actually happened, rather than fabricating a memory.

After a moment I shake my head. "No, not that I can recall...Sorry." I say. He nods his head, but he's looking at me like he knows what I've done. It's making me uncomfortable.

"It's okay. Thank you for your time. I'll be back if I have any more questions." He says, and I smile whilst nodding, but I don't think my smile's very convincing. I'm a mess.

"Cool. Bye then I guess." I utter, hoping he'll leave before I start crying again.

"Whatever's wrong, it'll get better eventually. Try and stay strong. Goodbye." He says stoically, and then leaves.

I gasp, but he's already down the ramp, so he doesn't hear me. I slam the door shut, get the knife from the couch, and throw it back in the kitchen draw.

He knew, he knew I was about to kill myself. I can't do it. I'm not going to kill myself tonight, that decision is easy to make.

I've also made the decision to speak to Spencer later; that's going to be hard. But for now, I'm going to sleep and evade reality.


	27. Chapter 27

**Reid's POV**

Somebody knocks on my door. I know it's Anne. I've become accustomed to her random visits, and I'm so happy to see her I don't care why she hasn't visited me in a while. I let her in, and show her to my bedroom because she asks to lie down.

We talk about random topics, and then Anne falls asleep. I take the duvet from under her, and tuck her in. She looks beautiful when she's sleeping, so carefree. I'm quite tired myself, so I turn off the lights, then crawl into bed next to her and close my eyes.

* * *

><p>When I wake up, It's 1:30pm. I'm thankful that I have the day off, because I wouldn't have been able to wake up earlier. Anne's still in bed beside me, and she looks unbelievably cute when her lips quiver in her sleep. I slowly get out of bed, being careful not to wake her, and then leave the bedroom.<p>

Once I'm in the kitchen, I make us both coffee. Anne has her coffee the same way as me. I don't think she liked it the first time she drank it because she grimaced, but she seems to genuinely enjoy it now. She was only being polite when I assumed she had her coffee like me and made it for her without asking. She's really considerate like that. I take some bread, put it in the toaster, and then wake Anne up.

She takes the coffee and smiles. "I've missed you." She says, and bites her lip.

"I've missed you too." I whisper, and Anne looks so beautiful, I have to give her a quick kiss.

Anne comes with me to the kitchen and drinks her coffee. I put some jam on our toast, and then we make our way to the living room. We eat our toast and drink our coffee, and then we cuddle and watch a documentary. I didn't think I could enjoy cuddling somebody, but now that Anne is in my arms, I couldn't imagine it any other way.

Halfway through the documentary, Anne starts to get bored. I don't blame her, it's a bunch of pseudo science anyway, and no person in their right might would consider any of the theories valid.

Anne starts stroking my arm, and then turns her head to kiss me. I deepen the kiss and she turns around...Long story short, we make love. This time it was tender and passionate, rather than senseless and crazy. It felt even better than the first time.

* * *

><p><em>AN: opinions on the story so far, please? _

_Give me reviews, and I'll give you the next chapter sooner ^~^ _

_it rly makes it nicer to update if I know there are people out there who appreciate it ;pp_


	28. Chapter 28

**UnSub's POV**

I'm conflicted. I'm sitting in Spencer's kitchen, and we're about to have dinner. We had sex earlier, which was incredible, but we haven't spoken since. We're just existing in silence. It's nice though, actually kind of beautiful.

Right now I feel like my whole life is a major mistake. I have two things on my mind. Spencer any my plan. Part of me wants to stop the murders, elope with Spencer; the man I love. But the rest of me needs to stick to the plan.

When I'm with Spencer, I miss having a knife in my hand so much, and when I'm killing, I want nothing more than for Spencer to show up and stop me.

I've never thought of my kills as real people before. Their just targets, and I'm playing a game...But with Spencer, it's different. When I'm with him, I'm in real life. When I'm not, when I'm alone in the streets or my treehouse, I'm in an alternate world. I need him to keep me grounded.

I want to stay on the right side of the law, but I've done so many things wrong that nothing can make it right again.

I don't know what I want, and it's really stressing me out. It's making me lose focus, it's making me lose control. I'm not in the mood to make a big decision now, not whilst I'm hungry, but I'll have to make the decision soon. I need to make this decision soon so I can take control, or everything is going to fall apart.

_Spencer or the plan?_


	29. Chapter 29

**UnSub's POV**

I spent a while thinking about it, and I love Spencer...I really do, but I had to choose my plan. I had my plan before I had anything; I can't abandon it now. That's why I'm here, outside a strangers house.

I've changed the plan slightly. I'm no longer keeping track of the steps, but I do know that I have to kill three people tonight, because I only killed Drew last night.

I knock on the door and the man opens it. I slash his neck with the knife, and he tries to fight back, so I stab him in the lung just below his heart to finish him off. I shut his door to delay the discovery of his body, and then run two blocks over.

That kill wasn't even fun. It was really boring, it didn't give me the same thrill that it used to, I've done it too many times, it's too easy. I need to make them feel pain. I channel the anger that I feel inside, and put myself into a controlled rage. I approach the next house.

I saw this man walking around the other day, and I just knew I had to take him. I followed him home and observed him for a while, and I learnt he lives alone, so I'm going to kill him tonight. His lights are on, so I knock on his door.

When it opens, I stab the mans thigh, then his torso, next his arm, and then I keep stabbing him in the chest until I know he's dead. I calmly shut his door, and then run another 4 blocks.

I repeat the process on my next victim, and then run what feels like a mile to my car. I drive home, and on the way I think about what I did. I feel terrible about it now. I just killed three people. People who still had their whole lives ahead of them, people who had families, people who I didn't even know...

_What the fuck is wrong with me?!_


	30. Chapter 30

_A/N: I apologize for the late update, but things have been happening... I'll try to get the next update on here quicker. _

* * *

><p><strong>UnSub's POV<strong>

_2 weeks later..._

I haven't been counting how many people I've killed. I've completely abandoned my original plan. I've killed most nights, except from those I've spent with Spencer. I can't believe how little the BAU know about me. Judging by what I've heard Spencer talking about, it seems like they still think the killer is a man, so I'm not too worried about getting caught.

When I'm with Spencer, I feel like we're really making a connection, and then I kill, and I feel like it's getting in the way of us forming a real relationship because I'm hiding things from him.

My original plan was to kill twenty men. In between those kills, I was going to kill two of the team to throw the rest of them off. I was then going to torment the rest of the team by hurting and killing the people closest to them, and then I was going to kill the rest of them. But I love Spencer, and I can't follow through with most of the plan, so now I'm just killing whenever I feel like it, because I can.

Over the past fortnight I've been acquainted with the rest of the team, and although they don't like or trust me, they accept me because Spencer loves me. I have my eye on Hotchner though, he really doesn't seem to like me. I wish the bullet I fired had hit him and he'd died, I still can't believe I missed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hotch's POV<strong>

This case I'm working on makes no sense. So many people are dead and we have no leads. I think I may be onto something though. I noticed over the past fortnight, the killer was dormant for 4 separate days. I noticed after those days that Spencer was always tired looking. It didn't take me long to figure out he'd been with Anne the nights before. I asked him to give me a list of dates and times, and I've just confirmed that the days correspond with the days the killer wasn't active. Now I really have a reason to be suspicious of Anne...I think she could be our killer.

* * *

><p><em>AN: so what d'you think of this? Good or bad that Hotch is suspecting Anne? Review plz!_


	31. Chapter 31

**Reid's POV**

I'm sitting at my desk, going over the profile of the UnSub. Whichever way I look at it, something's always slightly off.

"I've got a lead." Hotch says urgently as he rushes into the bullpen, and he directs his attention to me. "Reid, I need you to stay here or go home. The suspect is Anne." He divulged, and before I can say anything he's walking over to JJ.

"Your coming with me. We need to ask some questions." He says. JJ nods and they both practically jog out of the building.

Hotch must've made a mistake, it can't be Anne...But he's never been wrong. I don't know, who do I trust? I don't think I could live with the betrayal if it's true, God I hope it's not true. If it's not true, how am I supposed to explain this to Anne? I don't know, I'm so confused.

"Reid..." Morgan says sympathetically and puts his hand on my shoulder. "Hotch could be wrong." He says, in an attempt to reassure me.

"You think?" I ask quietly, and I choke up. I'm crying a little. This can't be true.

"Maybe pretty boy." He says with a chuckle. I think he intended to make me feel better, but he makes me feel worse and I start shaking. I'm in shock.

"I'll drive you home kiddo." Rossi says from behind me. I turn around and nod, and he leads me out of the building. It's times like these that I'm tankful for Hotch and Rossi. They look out for me.

_What's going on..._

* * *

><p><em>AN:I'm sorry for the late update, I've forgotten to post the chapters .-. there's been too much going on now... I'll try to upload the rest of the chapters so that the story is finished before January is over, sounds good? Ugh... plz REVIEW_


	32. Chapter 32

**UnSub's POV**

I'm about to walk into the street when I see an unmarked SUV coming around the block. I know it's the FBI, God dammit! Hotch found me out. I really wish I'd killed him when I had the chance.

I can't go to prison, I'll avoid it at all costs. I run to my house, and into the bedroom and I retrieve my beretta from underneath my headboard. Just in case things don't go my way, I scrawl a letter.

_Spencer,_

_When I first met you I never thought I'd feel the way that I do now. I had a plan...I was going to do something special, and then I fell for you and I couldn't go through with it. You'll never see me in the same way again because I'm the killer you've been hunting. I'm so sorry, I love you with all my heart!_

_Anne_

I run into the living room, and I hear people outside, then I can see the silhouette of JJ and Hotch through the curtain. I tell myself not to panic, and with my gun held firmly in my hand I approach the door just as Hotch knocks.

Keep focused, stay in control. I take a few deep breaths, and then I slowly open the door...

* * *

><p><em>AN: sry, again, for late update... but, well, it's here now n the story's coming to an end p soon ^~^ _

_plz, **REVIEW**, cuz that reminds me i actually have a fanfic to update xD_


End file.
